project_in_progressfandomcom-20200213-history
The Judges
The Judges is one of the most privileged and respected factions in Imagirnia, and wield the most power in many aspects of Imagini society. Judges are appointed for life after successfully being trained by the departing judges on the court they have been assigned to, and take on the responsibilities of the roles after the retirement/resignation or death of their mentor, or an major external (outside of Imagirnia) event or conflict where the former judge must resign. Currently and throughout history, all Judges are and have been male Imagini. Judges do not move through the court levels as they are assigned to court levels based on ability at the end of their training. However, they are allowed to evaluate the competence of other courts when necessary, and recommend changes if needed. The Judges are a faction that may be considered as the government of Imagirnia and all three courts may be considered as separate parts of a government, with the Lower Court carrying out and dealing with most of the bureaucratic work. The Guides can be considered the other half of government, providing a balanced (or opposing when necessary) view to the daily operation of things while also working closely with The Judges. While most would expect The Royals to regulate things in Imagirnia, due to birthright or marriage being the only way people can join this faction, that responsibility has fallen to The Judges and The Guides for fairer and wider representation of people. Like many other Imagini factions, the hierarchy within The Judges is a 3 tier system; * Supreme Court * High Court * Lower Court Conflict between judges or courts The Supreme Judge presides and has absolute authority over all courts, though if Imagini society or the other courts have an issue with the Supreme Judge's competency or disagree with a ruling finalized and issued by the Supreme Judge, the High Judge from the High and Lower Court meet with all three courts, excluding the Supreme Judge themselves, and discuss a solution to the issue. The same goes for disputes regarding verdicts given by the lead High Court and Lower Court Judges, with the exception being that only the Supreme Judge, Prosecuting Judge, and Auditing Judge review the disputed rulings given by the High Court and Lower Court as opposed to the entire court. However, as the Prosecuting and Auditing Judges are often occupied with preparing for cases and finalizing verdicts, the Supreme Judge investigates these disputes alone. If a coup of the Supreme Judge's role or Supreme Court or any other court is suspected by another Faction or court, other Factions such as The Royals, The Scientists, The Guides, and The Librarians are allowed to intervene and assist in restoring order. The Judges are also allowed to intervene in the same manner if a coup or great disruption to the normal functioning of another Faction is suspected. Forms of address Judges on the Lower Court are addressed as Justice Surname or Your Excellency. The same form of address goes for the High Court. However, on the Supreme Court, the Supreme Judge is addressed as Judge Firstname Surname when spoken to or of for the first or last time by an individual in session of a court, or Your Honour. The other Supreme Court judges are addressed as Judge Surname, but are referred to as Your Grace. When a judge is not in the courtroom, they may be addressed as Justice Surname or Their Excellency Justice Surname. This differs slightly for the Supreme Judge as they can be addressed as Judge Surname or Their Honour Judge Surname Attire Judges wear the same clothing that all Imagini wear - semi-fitted long sleeved, basic grey tops paired with semi-loose pants in an identical shade of grey. The only exception to their attire is the full length cape which they wear. Judges do not take their capes off when working or travelling in the role of a Judge, even when they are alone, unless told to by the lead or Supreme Judge. The Supreme Judge is bound by duty to never take their cape off if not in their own home, or dressed differently for the sake of disguise or fitting in. Capes are one way to signify their status to, and set themselves apart from those outside of The Judges faction. Within each court, all judges wear identical capes, but each court has a different cape colour. * Supreme Court - Red capes * High Court - Blue Capes * Lower Court - White Capes Procession of Cases Cases that present before Imagini courts are usually entered in the Lower Court first. If they are found to be out of the Lower Court's capabilities, they are then passed onto the High Court. If the High Court encounter the same issue, they are then passed onto the Supreme Court. Cases that are extremely exceptional or urgent are usually seen by the Supreme Court without being passed through the Lower and High Courts. For this to happen, the Supreme Judge of the Supreme Court has authority to allow such cases to bypass the Lower and High Courts. Imagini Courts do not allow legal representatives e.g. lawyers, as the Judges are assigned roles to act in the interest of or against The Charged, with the lead or Supreme Judge making the final decisions or verdicts. SIStem Codes - The Judges Below are some codes that are entered into and used by the SIStem for data entry and cross referencing. Over time, this list will be updated with more codes. SIStem codes are always entered as capitals in bold text, with codes such as CD prefixed to the beginning of the code (classified document) being capitalized but not in bold text. In the examples below, (no.) represents the numeric value of a code, as all codes have levels from 0 (being the highest access code and reserved for the Supreme Court) to 3 or 4 (usually for the High and Lower Courts). * CADNOID * PRISNOID * UCAO(no.) * UCADO(no.) * SCADMO(no.) * SCADO(no.) * DC(no.)SCO * DC(no.)UCO * DC(no.) Ex-(org.)-O * DC(no.)GU Example of a Typical CADNOID document layout written by the Supreme Court Below is the opening of a typical CADNOID document layout written by the Supreme Court. CADNOID: #XXXX PRISNOID: #XXXXXX Court Authorized Document No. #XXXX (CADNOID #XXXX) - same number after hash, just repeated for the SIStem. Authorized by SJ Judge (initials) and DJ Judge (initials) Classified Document - Upper Court Authorization Only (CD - UCAO1) Classified Document - Upper Court Authorized Distribution Only (CD - UCADO1) Classified Document - Supreme Court Authorized Document Modification Only (CD - SCADMO1) Classified Document - Supreme Court Authorized Distribution Only (CD - SCADO1) Document Copy 0 intended for Supreme Court only. (DC0SCO) Document Copy 1 intended for Upper Court only. (DC1UCO) Document Copy 2 intended for XXXX. (DC2 Ex-XXXX-O) Document Copy 3 intended for general summary and use. (DC3GU) This is Document Copy 2. Trivia * The Supreme Judge is the only Judge whose cape is longer than all the other Judges' capes. * Edna Mode thinks they should switch to some other form of showing status for their safety. Like those funny wigs. * The Judges as a Faction do not get on well with the SCP Foundation or the Plumbers. Both organizations work with the Judges on a "case by case" basis. They've all come to an understanding to not interfere too much with each other. * They don't get on well with Nailjans or Celestialsapiens either.